1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, and the article produced thereby, for imparting a graphic design to a substrate, such as a pile fabric used as a floor or wall covering, wherein the graphic design is in the form of an elongated pile article having a plurality of filament bundles attached to an elongated support strand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is believed desirable in some instances to enhance the aesthetics of a living or work space by imparting a graphic design to the fabric coverings on the floor or walls of the space. The fabric covering for a floor can take the form of a wall-to-wall carpet or an area rug. Both the wall-to-wall carpet or an area rug typically have a support backing and a pile yarn surface. The pile yarn surface of a fabric floor covering may be customized with inlaid yarns. Heretofore, this customization requires the removal of pile yarns in order for the pile yarn surface to receive the inlay yarns. In view of the foregoing, it is believed to be desirable to impart a graphic design to a pile yarn surface without the need to remove pile yarns.